Sade
by Aisha9
Summary: Une femme-chat arrive dans la vie de nos justiciers. Sade est tourmentées par son passé, craintive des humains. Quel chemin cette mutante prendra-t-elle?
1. Renaissance

Cette fic ce passe dans le monde de X-Men : Evolution, et non dans X-Men le film ou X-Men tout court!;) J'espère que vous allez apprécier! .  
  
Beezu!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre Premier-Renaissance  
  
Elle s'éveilla et s'étira gracieusement, comme elle en avait l'habitude, juste avant de bailler. Il devait être 7 :00 heure du matin, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Elle était assise sur le sol, dans une petite ruelle déserte et lugubre d'un quartier pas recommandable de New-York. Le sol était jonché de détritus et de poubelle où les chiens et les chats errants ainsi que les rats prenaient plaisir à aller vider. Mais elle en était rendu à ce point aussi. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle dormait à même le sol, avec comme seul abris son grand manteau noir.  
  
Elle regarda aux alentours, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, et se leva, laissant apparaître sa gracieuse silhouette. Elle tenait toujours serré son manteau contre la partie gauche de son corps, de crainte que quelqu'un arrive.  
  
Elle enfila son manteau et replaça son long gang à son bras gauche, qui laissait maintenant voir une partie de sa cybernétisation. Elle sortit de la ruelle et tourna à droite. La rue n'était pas vraiment plus propre que sa ruelle. Elle avait décidé de changer de ''maison''. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle y était, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils la retrouvent. Elle connaissait leur moyen et en avait très peur.  
  
À part ces quatre derniers jours, cela faisait environs 10 ans qu'elle n'était pas retourné à l'extérieur de cette prison, là où ils expérimentait sur les mutants. Ils l'avaient trouvé seule et elle ne s'était pas ''transformé'' comme le lui avait si souvent répété sa mère avant de mourir. Elle n'avait que 5 ans lorsqu'ils ont découvert cette si jolie petite fille. Mais quelque chose clochait chez elle. Elle avait des yeux de chat. Et ce n'était pas tout... Ce n'était pas des ongles qu'elle avait, mais bien des griffes, et ses oreilles étaient pareilles à celles des chats.  
  
Les deux hommes, ''recruteurs'', c'étaient regardé en souriant comme des déments. Une petite fille de 5 ans ne comprend pas ce genre de chose. Pour elle, c'était les autres qui n'étaient pas pareil... Et non le contraire. Les deux hommes lui promirent asile, avant de l'embarquer avec eux dans une grande camionnette.  
  
Maintenant, elle en était sortie. Ce n'était pas sa première tentative de fuite, mais c'était la seule qui n'aie jamais marché. Et elle en était très fière, mais ne cherchait surtout pas à ce faire retrouver.  
  
Elle réfléchissait toujours, se promenant d'un trottoir à l'autre, guettant au moindre faux mouvement chaque personnes étant susceptible d'entre être un.  
  
Elle traversa la rue au même moment où un fou au volant avait décidé de passer. Le choc aurait pu être fatale et il ne freina pas sa voiture. Ses réflexes étaient très puissants. Elle l'avait entendu bien avant de le voir et elle se transforma juste à temps. De ses pattes élancé, elle sauta en souplesse avant d'atterrir en douceur sur le building de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et se dit que s'en était bien fini de cette vie libre, juste avant de ne reprendre forme humaine, laissant disparaître ses oreilles de chats, remplacé par des oreilles humaines.  
  
Elle pris l'escalier du toit pour descendre, et rendue au sol, elle se hâta d'aller à Central Park, là où il y aurait déjà plus de monde, ne les laissant pas la reprendre. Elle savait bien qu'ils n'oseraient pas se présenter s'il y avait du monde. Leur façon de procéder devait être secrète.  
  
-Professeur, est-ce que ce serait elle?  
  
Scott regarda le professeur Xavier. Ce dernier était en chaise roulante et se retourna vers la jeune fille que Scott pointait.  
  
-Non Scott. Je crois qu'elle sera effrayé.  
  
''Jean, tu as quelque chose?''  
  
''Non Professeur, nous y cherchons encore!''  
  
Le professeur Xavier soupira. Cela faisait environ 1 heure qu'il cherchait la jeune fille que Cérébro avait détecté. Elle n'était plus là où elle s'était montré. Mais il sortit de sa rêverie très vite, voyant un jeune femme en noire passé, regardant frénétiquement à gauche et à droite.  
  
-Là voilà! Scott, appelle les autres!  
  
Le professeur Xavier se dirigea en chaise roulante vers cette nouvelle mutante. Elle n'était pas très grande, faisant à peine 5 pieds 3 pouces, et ses cheveux noires lui arrivaient aux bas du dos. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on voyait très bien que ce n'étaient pas des cheveux, mais bel et bien des poils de chats.  
  
De ses yeux d'un bleu plus pur que le ciel, elle vit approcher Xavier. Elle n'en avait pas peur. Les hommes qui la gardaient n'étaient pas dans ces drôle de trucs. Ils avaient bel et bien deux jambes qui fonctionnaient. Mais le jeune garçon derrière lui la fit sursauter. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle mais en y réfléchissant bien, les hommes qui testait sur elle des produits étaient beaucoup plus vieux.  
  
-Que... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?, réussit-elle à questionner, l'air méfiant.  
  
Les deux autres groupes de personnes étaient arrivé, faisant un triangle à ses alentours.  
  
-Comment t'appelles-tu?, lui demanda une femme à la crinière blanche.  
  
Elle se plaça en position d'attaque, juste au cas où ils ne seraient pas pacifique, et enchaîna.  
  
-Qui êtes vous?  
  
-Nous sommes les X-Mens, un groupe de mutants cherchant à aider les autres. Nous voulons que tu viennes avec nous.  
  
Sous l'oeil méfiant de Sade, le professeur Xavier continua.  
  
-Nous ne t'obligeons pas, mais tu pourras ainsi mieux contrôler tes pouvoirs.  
  
-Des pou... voirs? Sachez, Monsieur, que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. Vous faîtes erreur sur la personne.  
  
-C'est faux, et nous le savons tout les deux.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur!  
  
Sade se retourna, voyant un jeune garçon à la chevelure indigo qui s'approcha.  
  
-Le Professeur Xavier m'a beaucoup aidé tu sais! Avant, je devais me promener habillé de la tête au pied, et maintenant...  
  
-De quoi tu parles?, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Rien ni personne ne peu m'aider. Je ne suis pas comme vous le pensez!  
  
-Écoute, le Professeur était là pour moi lorsque j'ai eu mon premier accident..., commença une voix féminine.  
  
Sade détailla cette fille de la tête aux pieds. Elle devait faire environ sa grandeur, peut-être un peu plus grande. Elle portait ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval et souriait en faisant pétiller ses yeux bruns.  
  
-La première fois que j'ai passé au travers de mon lit, je ne voulais l'aide de personne, mais maintenant, je suis bien heureuse de faire partie de cette famille! Tu sais, c'est un nouveau début, et ici, tout le monde est là pour tout le monde! Tu... Tu peux ne faire qu'un essaie si tu veux.  
  
Sade abaissa sa défense et regarda la jeune fille devant elle.  
  
-Moi c'est Kitty!, fit-elle en souriant.  
  
-Je m'appelle Sade.  
  
Sade venait de sourire pour la première fois depuis sa sortie. C'était quelque chose qui lui faisait bizarre, parce que ce n'était pas seulement depuis sa sortie, mais aussi depuis 10 ans...  
  
-Nous allons t'inscrire à l'école de BayVille demain et tu pourra y allé avec les autres., enchaîna ensuite Xavier en lui souriant.  
  
Elle suivi de près Kitty, s'asseyant à ses côté dans le X-Jet, qui était posé sur le toit d'un building.  
  
-Où est-ce qu'on va?, ne put-elle s'empêché de dire, inquiète.  
  
-On va à l'Institut Charles Xavier. En fait, c'est une couverture pour aider les mutants à s'épanouir.  
  
-Qui es-tu?, demanda-t-elle à la femme noire.  
  
-Je m'appelle Ororo, mais mon nom de code est Tornade.  
  
Elle regarda un à un tout ces ''X-Men'' et ce dit que c'était mieux que de vivre seule à l'extérieure. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, mais elle avait besoin d'un gîte et d'une protection contre tout ces humains...  
  
Le trajet en X-Jet ne fut pas très long. Sade en ressortie par contre transformé.  
  
-Je déteste ce truc., bougonna-t-elle, les griffes sorties.  
  
Elle regarda aux alentours et ne vit qu'une grande pièce futuriste. Sade se fit guider jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle elle serait seule.  
  
''Un nouveau départ'', avait dit Kitty. ''Une nouvelle vie'', pensa Sade.  
  



	2. Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 2- Nouveau départ  
  
Le réveilla sonna à 6 :30 heures du matin dans la chambre de Sade. Elle sursauta au son de ce bruit si aiguë et si agressant à la fois. Elle avait très mal dormit, se réveillant à plusieurs reprises, en crainte aux bruits qu'elle entendait à l'extérieur. Vent, branche et feuilles lui faisaient à chaque fois penser qu'ils revenaient la chercher.  
  
Elle se leva péniblement et pensa à la journée qui s'annonçait. Elle rentrerait pour la première fois de sa vie à l'école. Ça l'excitait énormément, mais lui faisait peur en même temps... Elle avait certes appris à lire, à compter et tout ce tralala là. Mais elle avait appris tout ceci en laboratoire, avec d'autre mutants qui ce faisaient tester, voyant leur résultats après tel ou tel vaccin... Ou simplement pour voir les résultats académiques d'un mutant face à un être ''normale''. Elle avait des notes remarquables, comprenant très vite les mathématiques, parlait plusieurs langues tels l'anglais, le français, l'allemand, le portugais et l'espagnol et ne laissait pas sa place dans les résultats sportifs. Mais elle n'avait pas de rapport amicaux avec les autres et se foutait totalement de la biologie (la section par rapport au corps humain), la physique, la chimie et bien d'autres trucs.  
  
Mais maintenant, revenons à notre petite mutante. Elle alla face à son miroir et retira son gilet à manche longue. Elle se regarda attentivement. De sa nuque, passant du milieux, à gauche de sa poitrine jusqu'à son bas ventre, finissant à son bassin, elle était cybernétisé. L'adamentium faisait maintenant bien partie de son corps. Elle se regarda de profil, celui où son sein était de métal, et à nouveau, comme à chaque jour elle l'a fait depuis 2 ans, elle examina toutes les vis, les boutons d'usage qui pouvait détenir tel ou tel bombe, fulmigene, soporifique ou autre, regarda tel ou tel écroue, et ce jusque dans son dos. Elle soupira grossièrement et se regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Des yeux, qui, heureusement, n'ont pas été touché. Ils étaient si beaux, si bleus...  
  
-C'est pas croyable qu'ils m'aient fait ça... Y'a à peine du sang qui coule dans les quelques veines qu'il me reste et il est pompé par une machine...  
  
Elle sortie un gros pull noir à col-roulé qui cacherait bien sa nuque, des sous-vêtements propres, son gant habituelle noir et pris un jeans foncé délavé. Malicia avait bien voulu lui prêter un peu de vêtements, aidé de Kitty.  
  
Elle s'habilla en vitesse, brossa sa longue chevelure et, avec une élastique, fit un chignon vite fait, bien fait.  
  
Elle se regarda une dernière fois, fronça les sourcil, puis sortie en vitesse pour prendre son petit déjeuné.  
  
-Et Sade! Bien dormis?  
  
Elle se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix et vit le garçon aux cheveux indigo.  
  
-Plus ou moins... Et tu es?  
  
-Kurt!, répondit celui-ci, un ton moqueur à la voix.  
  
-T'es aussi un mutant?, dit-elle simplement, sans broncher.  
  
-Oui. Tu veux voir? C'est simple... J'ai un hologramme, comme ça, personne ne peut voir de quoi j'ai l'air... Mais, s'il te plaît, ne cris pas ou bien ne t'enfuit pas!, supplia-t-il.  
  
-D'accord., fit-elle simplement.  
  
Kurt appuya sur un bouton de sa montre et apparu soudainement comme étant un être... différent. Il n'avait pas seulement les cheveux indigo, il avait le pelage, oui, ce n'était pas de la peau mais bien du poil, indigo, seulement trois doigts et deux orteils, une queue et...  
  
-Mais...! Moi aussi j'ai des oreilles comme celles-là!, s'exclama soudain Sade. Regarde!  
  
Elle se métamorphosa lentement en femme-chat, car elle était incapable de devenir totalement une chatte, et peu à peu, les pupilles de ses yeux s'allongèrent, lui donnant un air félin. Son duvets de peau fonçit très légèrement, ne lui donnant qu'un air un peu plus bronzé et ses oreilles humaines s'allongèrent peu à peu en finissant pointues. Elle avait aussi à présent une queue touffu noire de la même couleur que ses cheveux, qui commençait au bas de son dos. Elle s'était métamorphosé lentement, pour laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de voir tout les changement. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus remarqué était qu'elle avait rapetissé. Ses jambes s'étaient musclées et ses pieds avaient un peu changé de formes. Elle se tenait à présent sur la pointe des pieds, enfin, pattes, comme Kurt, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu vois bien, dit-elle d'une petite voix, on a les même oreilles...  
  
-Oui, et les même pattes!, dit-il en riant. Et toi aussi tu as une queue à ce que je voie! Viens, sinon on va être en retard! Je veux avoir le temps de déjeuner!  
  
Ils partirent vers la salle à manger encore dans leur forme initiale, mais rendue à la porte, Sade décida d'avoir l'air ''normale''. En entrant, elle eu les regards de tous braqué vers elle, mais pas seulement les regards, les sourires sympathique aussi. Elle adorait en particulier celui d'Ororo, qui était magnifique. Elle fit un bref sourire en coin en baissant la tête et s'avança lentement vers la table.  
  
Elle mangea en silence, écoutant plusieurs conversation en même temps et regardant chacun. Elle remarqua un homme au fond de la pièce qui mangeait seul en lisant son journal.  
  
-C'est Logan., lui chuchota Kitty. Il aime être seul, mais il est tout de même gentil! Et puis le monsieur là bas, on l'appelle le Fauve. C'était un professeur de chimie avant. Maintenant, il enseigne de temps en temps la matière ici. Ensuite, la brune aux longs cheveux la-bas, c'est Amara. Elle s'enflamme.  
  
Sade regardait tout en écoutant Kitty, qui lui ''présentait'' tout ses gens, sans qu'elle aie besoin de leur parler ou même de leur sourire.  
  
Après une vingtaines de minutes Sade mangea abondamment.  
  
-Tu es prêtes Sade? C'est l'heure de partir si on ne veut pas être en retard.  
  
-Dis-moi, Kitty... Est-ce que les personnes de l'école savent que nous sommes des mutants?  
  
-Non..., répondit simplement celle-ci, la mine quelque peu défaite.  
  
Sade sourit faiblement, puis suivit Kitty dans le long corridor qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Elle en profita pour prendre en passant son sac d'école et ses fournitures scolaires.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elle était à présent devant un grand établissement où on pouvait lire ''Lycée de Bayville'' en gros.  
  
Elle pris une profonde inspiration, puis regarda tout les élèves qui entraient dans l'école. Elle regarda Kitty à ses côtés, qui lui souriait gentiment, puis cette dernière lui prit le bras en courant.  
  
-Tu vas voir!, lui dit Kitty après être entrer dans l'école, Ce n'est pas si pire! Pour ton horaire, va là. On ce voit tout à l'heure! Si tu as besoin d'aide, ont est tous là!  
  
-Oui, à tout à l'heure., renchérit Sade d'un ton neutre.  
  
Elle regarda le bureau derrière lequel était une petite secrétaire. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup son travail, et elle regarda Sade d'un air de bœuf.  
  
-Je viens chercher mon horaire.  
  
La dame lui demanda son nom de sa voix métallique et dit à Sade de s'identifier.  
  
Après avoir reçu son horaire, elle se dirigea vers son premier cours, la physique. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le fond gauche de la classe pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, puis regarda par la fenêtre, à sa gauche, le terrain de foot ball. Elle y remarqua un énorme garçon qui était bien au dessus de son poids.  
  
Elle regarda à sa droite pour y voir un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Ses cheveux étaient blanc-argentée court et... ''S'il pouvait se retourner que je vois la couleur de ses yeux, ça me faciliterait la tâche au lieux d'essayer pendant 1 heure de temps à y voir plus clair...''  
  
Il se retourna justement en même temps qu'elle pensait ça... Ses yeux étaient noir et son regard était froid.  
  
Sade le regarda quelque seconde, puis lentement, retourna sa tête vers le tableau noir, la où le professeur venait tout juste de commencer le cour. Elle sentait bien le regard inquisiteur du garçon sur elle, la jaugeant de la tête aux pieds. Mais elle ne s'y attarda guère, reportant son attention à la fenêtre.  
  
''Ho! C'est Kitty. Elle est bonne en gym... Ce que c'est ennuyant la physique.''  
  
-Maintenant, commença le professeur, vous allez-vous mettre en groupe de deux pour ce lab. Il vous faudra...  
  
Elle n'avait capter que cette phrase, redonnant un peu d'intérêt au professeur, puis reporta son attention à l'extérieurs, où se jouait maintenant une partie de foot ball. Elle sursauta au contacte de cette main sur son épaule. Heureusement que c'était la droite, sinon, c'aurait déjà été la fin de sa nouvelle vie! Elle aurait dû inventer une histoire, et elle est très mauvaise là dedans!  
  
Elle retourna lentement la tête et ne rencontre, à la hauteur de ses yeux, qu'une chandail rouge vin. Elle leva un peu la tête, toujours avec un regard neutre, et reconnu le garçon de tout à l'heure, qui souriait d'un air charmeur.  
  
-On fait équipe?, dit-il malicieux.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Premier jour d'école

Juste un petit rappelle que je n'ai malheureusement pas cité dans les deux premiers chapitres... Sade se prononce en anglais. Donc, ce n'est pas Sa- De, c'est Say-De. ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 3-  
  
Elle le toisa un instant puis réfléchit une seconde. ''Pourquoi pas après tout? Je connaîtrai au moins une personne de plus!''  
  
Elle se leva lentement, s'étira un peu d'un air félin, puis se dirigea vers un comptoir vide. Elle se retourna face à lui et le dévisagea.  
  
-Ici, ça fait?, demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi neutre.  
  
-Oui oui! C'est parfait! T'as déjà fait ça?, s'empressa-t-il de demander.  
  
''Koudonc... Y parle d'on ben vite... Je devrais peut-être sourire une fois de temps en temps... Bof, pour ce que ça peut vouloir dire...''  
  
-Oui, dans mon ancienne ''école'', elle le prononça d'une voix étrange, j'étais obligé d'en faire tout les jours...  
  
-Ha, donc t'es bonne!  
  
-Non, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais bonne! Je dé-tes-te la science physique!, s'empressa-t-elle de dire d'un air effrayé.  
  
Pietro eu une petite toux, dans laquelle on devinait qu'il essayait de ne pas pouffer de rire.  
  
-Quoi?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
  
-Quoi quoi?  
  
-Ben, tu ris!, répondit Sade d'un air vexée.  
  
-Je n'oserais pas!, dit Pietro d'un air sérieux, tout en sortant bechers, herlem meyer et autres trucs de science physique pour la préparation.  
  
-Oui tu oserais! Je t'ai vue!  
  
Elle le jaugea un instant, puis regarda la feuille que le professeur venait de lui passer.  
  
-Pfff... C'est vraiment nul ce qu'on a à faire... J'ai fait ça il y a 3 ans..., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
-Tu disais? Ha! Oui, au fait, moi c'est Pietro Maximoff et toi?  
  
-Je m'appelle Sade.  
  
'' Bon, d'accord... Il arrête pas de sourire, j'peux bien lui en faire un aussi!''  
  
Elle lui sourit alors faiblement, mais tout de même, c'était déjà ça. Elle retourna ensuite à sa feuille.  
  
-Je vais chercher le matériel dont on aura besoin!, s'empressa de dire Pietro.  
  
Elle le regarda s'en aller et s'y pris à penser qu'elle le trouvait bien mignon.  
  
''Bof... Ce doit être ça ma nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle maison, des amis, et qu'est-ce qui m'attends maintenant?''  
  
Elle était toujours dans ses pensées lorsqu'il revenait et elle n'avait pas cessé sa fixation.  
  
-Tout va bien?, lui demanda-t-il toujours aussi souriant.  
  
-Oui, je pensais. Bon, plus vite on commencera, plus vite ce sera fini. Donc on s'y met!  
  
Le cours passa lentement et la maladresse de Sade n'y était pas pour rien.  
  
-Arg, j'ai encore renversé... Tabarouette... Aide-moi donc au lieu de rire! En plus, c'est même pas drôle... Pfff...  
  
Elle voulu prendre le becher, maintenant pratiquement vide, mais accrocha au passage l'herlem meyer près du bord du comptoir. Il était en train de tomber lorsqu'elle aperçu, avec ses yeux de félins, le pied de Pietro lui donner un petit coup en chemin, pour le ralentir, et ensuite le prendre dans sa main.  
  
-Que...? Comment t'as fait ça?, demanda-t-elle, méfiante.  
  
-Hein?, répondit-il en souriant. Mais quoi donc, chère?  
  
-Me prends pas pour une conne où bien tu risque de le regretter, ''cher''.  
  
La cloche sonna au moment où Pietro souriait malicieusement.  
  
-Tu le sauras tout à l'heure...  
  
Elle le regarda partir et se retourna vers leur comptoir qui n'était pas rangé. Elle s'empressa de prendre son cartable et ses livres et partie en courrant.  
  
''S'il pense que JE vais me taper le travail de ramasser les trucs qu'IL a fait... J'étais pas toute seule tout de même.''  
  
Quelque instant plus tard, un coup de vent passa à ses côtés. Un coup de vent pour n'importe quel élève, mais pas pour elle.  
  
''Donc c'est ça, petit mutant..., pensa-t-elle pendant qu'il passait en la regardant et en souriant. Alors comme ça, tu es très vite...''  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
L'avant-midi passa lentement pour Sade, qui était en pleine réflexion dans la classe de mathématique. Elle pensait à ses nouveaux amis, les X-Men. Elle les aimait bien, certes, mais l'idée de devoir aider des humains l'horrifiait au plus haut point. C'était quand même eux qui avait fait d'elle le monstre qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle avait toujours autant de difficulté à se regarder dans le miroir sans avoir la folle envie de le détruire...  
  
''Si les humains prennent autant les mutants pour des monstres, c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas regardé comme il faut. Ils maltraitent les animaux et c'est encore pire pour les mutants, polluent la planète, ne recycle pratiquement pas... Je ne crois pas que ma place soit parmi les X-Men.''  
  
L'heure du dîner arriva enfin. Elle était affamé lorsqu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec son casier pour y prendre le lunch qu'Ororo lui avait fait avec gentillesse la veille.  
  
-Hum! Salade de macaroni au thon, roulé de pita au saumon..., dit-elle à Kitty en regardant dans son sac, souriant d'un air charmeur et enjoué. On dirait qu'elle me connaît déjà!  
  
-Hi hi! Tu vas voir, Ororo cuisine très bien! Elle m'a déjà fait quelque repas aussi! Viens, on va rejoindre Kurt!  
  
Elle lui prit le bras et partie en courant, Sade la suivant, en direction de Kurt, qui était à son casier.  
  
-Tient, Sade! Comment c'est passé ton avant-midi?, lui demanda-t-il en la voyant.  
  
-Pas mal. Vite, j'ai faim! Je veux manger! Aller, fout tout ça dans le fond de ta case, pas besoin de faire de ménage voyons!  
  
-Oui oui, j'arrive! Du calme!, lui répondit-il en riant.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria quelque minutes plus tard et virent, assis à une table, Evans et Amara en pleine discussion. Sade suivit Kitty, Kurt à ses côtés.  
  
-Salut!!!, s'écria Kitty en direction d'Evans et d'Amara.  
  
-Ha! Salut, commença la jeune mutante concerné. Et puis Sade, tu trouves ça comment?  
  
Sade lui sourit, ce que Kitty trouva étrange. Elle ne souriait pratiquement pas, mais depuis quelque temps, elle le faisait pour rien, simplement. ''C'est quoi, pensa Kitty, elle s'est aperçut que ça ne faisait pas mal? Étrange...''  
  
-Très bien! J'adore ça ici!, répondit-elle simplement, toujours en souriant.  
  
-J'en suis heureuse pour toi!, répondit Amara, souriant à son tour.  
  
Plus l'heure du dîner avançait, plus Kitty remarquait que Sade ne faisait pas que sourire... Elle avait même commencé à rire, faiblement au départ, puis ensuite elle était hilare. ''C'est pas croyable tout le résultat qui s'ensuit d'une journée d'école., pensa Kitty en souriant. Tant mieux, on pourra dire au Professeur que de bons résultats sont déjà apparut!''  
  
Sade tourna la tête en souriant de la blague que venait de faire Kurt et aperçut Pietro.  
  
''Tient, c'est le Piedreau ou quelque chose comme ça... Je déteste la façon qu'il a de me regarder..., se dit-elle tout en se retournant maintenant face à Kitty, qui parlait avec animation.''  
  
L'heure du midi finit rapidement, trop au goût de Sade , et ils durent retourner en classe.  
  
L'après-midi fut tout aussi lent que l'avant-midi, sauf à la dernière période. Elle se dirigeait vers son cours d'histoire lorsqu'elle fut apostrophée par... Hé oui. '' Le Piedreau..., pensa-t-elle en le voyant arriver, sûr de lui.''  
  
-Tient, un autre cours que nous partageons. J'espère que tu te mettras en équipe avec moi!, dit-il d'un air charmeur.  
  
-Pfff..., commença un drôle de garçon. Une fille et il laisse tomber ses copains.  
  
Ce dernier entra dans la classe et une drôle d'odeur, pas très forte mais qui persistait tout de même, le suivit à l'intérieur. Le garçon avait les épaules voûtées et avait la figure blême. Pas plus que Sade par contre, qui avait la couleur de la porcelaine.  
  
-Qui c'est lui?, demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur.  
  
-Ho laisse. C'est juste un crapaud..., lui répondit-il simplement.  
  
-Un crapaud..., répéta-t-elle, une petite moue moqueuse aux lèvres.  
  
Elle entra dans la classe d'histoire et alla s'asseoir dans le fond de celle-ci, comme elle en avait prit l'habitude. À quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir d'avoir l'air attentive en avant, à écouter ce que le prof dit, quand elle en sait plus que lui?  
  
Le cours commença lentement et elle le trouvait bien ennuyant. Le professeur était un vieil homme à la voix ennuyante. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de parler face au tableau, en écrivant les fameuse notes que personnes ne prenait. Il se retourna enfin et dit aux élèves de faire en équipes un petit travail à propos du moyen-âge et de la renaissance.  
  
Pietro s'approcha de la jeune fille avec son manuel. Elle le regarda un instant, puis regarda le manuel qu'il tenait, et fit une petite moue dedaigneuse.  
  
-C'est juste pour dire qu'on travail!, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter,.  
  
-Ok... Comme tu veux.  
  
Il prit la chaise du bureau d'à coté et s'installa près d'elle. La jeune fille le regarda s'asseoir et planta ensuite son regard bleu pur dans celui bleu-acier de son interlocuteur.  
  
-Comme ça..., commença-t-elle à voix basse, ... Tu es un mutant?  
  
Il la regarda intensément puis répondit d'un voix à peine audible :  
  
-Et toi?  
  
Elle sourit hypocritement puis, de son poing gauche, le frappa à l'épaule. Le coup n'était pas porter fort mais avec l'adamentium de son corps, le choque fut un peu plus dur. Pietro porta la main a son épaule et fit une grimace de douleur.  
  
-Tu as ta réponse., lui dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. Ho! Arrête de faire la femmelette! Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, voyons!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
-C'est de l'adamentium..., chuchota la mutante. C'est le métal le plus dur sur la planète. J'en ai jusqu'au bassin. Toi, tu cours vite, n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Oui. Mais comment peux-tu êtres couverte de métal? Quelqu'un t'as fait ça ou quoi?  
  
Elle abaissa les yeux un instant, puis regarda l'horloge. 2 :54 heures.  
  
-Tu le sauras un autre jour... La cloche sonne et je rentre chez moi! Bye!  
  
Elle se leva, pris ses livres et, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, la cloche sonna, laissant Pietro perplexe dans le fond de la classe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty venait d'entrer dans le bureau du professeur Charles Xavier. Ce dernier venait de la demander près de lui.  
  
-Professeur, quelque chose ne va pas?, s'inquiéta-t-elle, arrivé à ses côtés.  
  
-Kitty, comment était Sade aujourd'hui, à l'école?  
  
Kitty s'empressa de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait de Sade et la journée qu'elle avait passé. Elle souriait à présent, riait ,même, et n'avait plus de difficultés à échanger avec les autres.  
  
-Elle à fait beaucoup de progrès, Professeur!  
  
-Justement... J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas des progrès... Tu peux lui dire de venir s'il te plaît?  
  
-Oui Professeur.  
  
Kitty quitta la pièce, beaucoup plus inquiété qu'a l'arrivé. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était vrai qu'il était anormale que Sade fasse des progrès aussi rapidement. ''Peut-être est-ce psychologique?'', se dit-elle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--


End file.
